Help
by ToujouElichika
Summary: Based on the new Cool Eli UR card. Eli got stuck in the water tube and asked Nozomi to help her get out. Nozomi had other plans for her.


**AN: My first nsfw fanfic! Aah, I feel so lewd after writing this /. I got the idea from my friend (check out his tumblr, rightintheniconicoknee), based on that Eli cool UR card. I hope you'll enjoy this!**

A long sigh escaped blonde's lips. She was currently on beach with fellow Muse members, lying on her water tube, floating on water and enjoying herself. _I'm getting a little hungry; I better get out of this._ She thought and attempted to get up and swim to the land, but something wasn't right. No matter how she moved she couldn't get out.

 _Crap, I'm stuck!_ She panicked. Eli looked around for someone who could help her. All of the Muse members were in Maki's house already. Well, almost all of them. The only one in the water beside her was Nozomi, who noticed Eli's troubled face. She swam to over where the blonde was.

"Is something wrong, Elicchi?" She asked with a worried face.

Eli blushed. Telling Nozomi that she got stuck might get her to tease the blonde about it. But she needed help to get out

"I'm kind of… stuck. I can't get out. Can you help me?" She mumbled with a light blush on her face. She saw Nozomi smile playfully. _Here comes the teasing…_ Eli sighed.

"Hmm~ Should I help you?" She said playfully, getting close to her girlfriend "Or should I" She leaned in "take advantage of this situation?" Eli shivered, feeling Nozomi's hand caress her thigh.

"J-Just help me get out of here" Eli grumbled, blushing at Nozomi's actions. The other girl just giggled and massaged Eli's thigh, occasionally squeezing, making blonde whimper.

"Hmm, I got other plans for you, Elicchi~" Nozomi closed the distance between them, sloppily kissing blonde, one hand holding onto her shoulder and the other slowly getting closer to Eli's crotch. Eli moaned softly into purple haired girl's mouth, sighing in-between kisses and letting out her girlfriend's name.

Nozomi leaned back, lightly panting, and whispered "You've gotta keep quiet, Elicchi. We don't want others to know, right~?"

Eli whimpered "Nozomi! Let's stop this already"

Older girl hummed "But Elicchi, if we leave things just like that, you'll be uncomfortable for the rest of the day" The other girl pouted.

Eli turned her head away "T-Then take the responsibility, it's your fault I'm like this" Nozomi licked her lips and chuckled.

Purple haired girl slowly caressed Eli's leg, teasingly avoiding the most sensitive area, and watched blonde's face. She was sighing deeply, trying to hold in the moans. The closer Nozomi got to her core, the more intensive her reactions were.

"N-Nozomi" She breathed out, clutching the water tube tightly.

Nozomi hummed, squeezing her leg "What is it, Elicchi~?"

Eli bit her lip, her blush deepening "P-Please!"

" _Please_ … What?" She teased, enjoying the sight of Eli's red face.

Blonde closed her eyes, whimpering. She felt as if her body was on fire, especially her crotch. She wanted, no, she _needed_ Nozomi. Her grip on the water tube tightened "S-Stop teasing me already and touch me, d-down here" She managed to say.

"If you want it that bad~" Nozomi's hand finally touched Eli's core, making her cover her mouth with a hand to stifle the sounds. Nozomi smirked, gently pressing her finger and slowly moving it up and down.

Eli was a mess. Nozomi touched only a little and she was reacting so strongly. The sighs and quiet moans were escaping her mouth. She wanted her girlfriend to touch her directly. She looked at her with pleading eyes. Nozomi smiled playfully and pulled the cloth aside, touching her directly. Even the slightest touch made Eli react so strongly.

Nozomi put a little more pressure into her movements, feeling that Eli was getting closer. No matter how blonde covered her mouth, her moans were getting louder and louder.

"N-Nozomi…!" She cried. Older girl nodded and pushed her finger into the wet flesh, putting two fingers in Eli's mouth at the same time. She felt herself getting aroused, feeling Eli's core tightening around her finger and her tongue and teeth gripping Nozomi's hand.

Eli was already on the edge, panting and moaning. Nozomi's hand in her upper mouth made her even wetter. She felt herself getting closer, letting out louder moans, not caring if someone hears the or not anymore.

Nozomi took her fingers off Eli's mouth and put them on the water tube, pushing herself up. She locked their lips just as Eli came, her inner walls tightening around Nozomi's fingers. She stifled out blonde's moans with her own mouth. She waited for a few more second before taking out her hand.

She watched Eli trying to catch her breath "H-Help me get out of this already, Nozomi" She breathed out. Nozomi nodded and swam closer to her.

After getting blonde out, Eli leaned in and whispered to her girlfriend's ear "You're gonna _pay_ for this" her hand gripped Nozomi's arm "Better get ready" She said with husky voice and made her way to the house. Nozomi licked her lips and followed Eli, eager to what'll happen next.


End file.
